Miedo de perderte
by gloria-cullen-potter
Summary: Es el concierto para recaudar fondos para los niños enfermos, y una de nuestras estrellas no se siente del todo bien...Que pasara cuando, aun ignorando su malestar, suba al escenario? Que consecuencias tendra esto en ella...y en su exnovio?
1. Chapter 1

**Ya saben, ni Hannah Montana, ni Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, los Jonas Brothers o cualquiera de los que aquí salen me perteneces.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nick POV:**

Estábamos cantando en un concierto organizado por una televisora, para recaudar fondos para los niños con SIDA. Era increíble estar aquí, oír a la gente gritar tu nombre, escucharlos cantar tus canciones, pero sobre todo el saber que lo hacíamos por una buena causa…eso era lo mejor de todo.

Voltee a ver a mi hermano Joe mientras cantábamos Paranoid. El sonrió y le devolvió el gesto a Kevin, quien asintió, entendiendo el mensaje. La música se detuvo y todos los fanáticos se quedaron callados, extrañados por lo que estaba pasando…pero en ese momento la música volvió, sonando más potente y con más ritmo. Si, los Jonas Brothers estaban en casa.

.

.

Después de cuatro canciones más, nos despedimos del público, quienes nos pedían más.

Fuimos detrás del escenario con las sonrisas pintadas en las caras, felices de que nuestra actuación hubiera gustado tanto. Sonreímos a Demi, quien era la siguiente…quien estaba sentada junto a nuestras ex mejor amiga, y también mi ex novia, Miley Cyrus. Ella se veía un poco pálida, mientras bebía un vaso de agua. Su papa estaba detrás de ella, acariciándole el cabello, entras Demi le acariciaba el brazo.

Una voz se escucho tras el micrófono, anunciando a nuestra amiga. Ella se levanto y camino hasta nosotros.

-Todo bien?-le pregunto Joe, moviendo discretamente la cabeza en dirección a la chica sentada en el sofá.

-Mas o menos…-suspiro-No se ha sentido del todo bien hoy.-nos sonrió un poco y después salió al escenario.

Escuchamos como una a una fue cantando sus canciones, mientras el público no paraba de aclamarla.

.

.

**Miley POV:**

Me sentía fatal…no, me sentía peor que fatal. ME dolía la cabeza y el estomago, además de que sentía mis piernas muy débiles, y sentía como si quisiera vomitar.

-No te ves bien-me dijo Demi, al sentarse junto a mí, mientras esperaba su turno.

Yo la fusile con la mirada, al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de agua.

-Demi tiene razón, hija-dijo mi papa-No tienes que hacerlo.

-No voy a cancelar-le dije, apretando los dientes, para ahogar una expresión de dolor

La música de los Jonas termino y los vi salir.

Suspire. Aun ni con mi malestar había logrado que el dolor en el corazón no se presentara. Ese dolor que siempre aparecía cuando lo veía a el.

-Es mi turno-susurro Demi y se levanto.

Deje caer mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y suspire. Ya quería que esto terminara para poder irme a descansar y que este dolor desapareciera…tanto el del cuerpo como el del corazón.

.

.

**Nick POV:**

-Con ustedes…Miley Cyrus!!-anuncio el presentados, después de que Demi salió del escenario.

La chica se levanto y le sonrió a su papa, quien la veía preocupado. Respiro profundamente, tomo el micrófono y después salió, siendo recibida por los gritos de los fans que la amaban.

-Hola!!-oí que dijo-Bueno, a divertirnos!!

Su música empezó a sonar y su voz lleno los lugares, mientras ella bailaba.

-Si la ves tanto la vas a gastar-se burlo Joe, a mi lado.

-Yo no la estaba viendo-me justifique, pero el no me creyó.

See you again…Fly On the Wall…The Climb…Los fans las cantaron todas con ella.

Yo no podía dejar de verla…aun cuando trataba, aun cuando Demi y Joe me escudriñaban con la mirada…ella simplemente me robaba el aliento.

"Basta, Nick-me obligue a pensar-Tu terminaste con ella…Ya déjala ir"

Rockstar comenzó a sonar, lo que indicaba el final de su presentación. Esa era una de mis canciones favoritas de ella, me encantaba la fuerza que le imprimía a cada frase, a cada nota.

Ya iba a media canción cuando su voz se dejo de oír pero la música seguía…pensé que tal vez era por parte de la coreografía, hasta que…

-Miley!!!!-se escucharon varias voces, seguidas de los gritos de los fans.

Y allí la vi…estaba en el suelo, tirada en medio del escenario, inconsciente. Todo mi cuerpo reacciono antes que mi mente, impulsándome de mi asiento…pero justo cuando iba a correr asía ella alguien me jalo del brazo.

-Suéltame, Kevin!!-le exigí, pero el no me hizo caso-Kevin!!

-Tranquilízate, Nick…ya la están atendiendo.

En el escenario ya estaba su papa, además de los organizadores. Estaban todos alrededor de ella, pero nadie la movía.

"-Por que no la sacan?!!-Pensé-Por que no la traen y nos dicen que pasa?!!"

Minutos después vi como una camilla llegaba y como en ella subían a Miley. Al pasar por nuestro lado, lo que vi me rompió el corazón y me hizo desesperarme más. Estaba pálida, mortalmente pálida, sudaba y le habían puesto un tanque de oxigeno.

-Dios mío…-murmure, mientras veía como la subían a la ambulancia.-No…

Trate de avanzar hacia ella…pero Kevin me seguía sujetando.

-Suéltame-le dije, apretando mandíbula.

-No…la prensa esta afuera y si te ven salir para ir a verla, mañana vas a salir en todos los diarios y noticieros.

-Si no me sueltas en este mismo instante, te golpeare sin importarme que seas mi hermano-gruñí.

-Suéltalo-le dijo Joe y por fin me vi liberado del agarre de mi hermano mayor.

.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude para lograr alcanzar a alguien que me pudiera informar sobre lo que paso, pero al salir no vi a nadie de la familia de Miley. La ambulancia ya se había ido y no sabia a que hospital.

-A donde?!-casi grite.

-Hospital San Lucas-me dijo Demi, detrás de mi-Eso oí que dijo su papa.

-Gracias…

-Vamos contigo, hermano-me dijo Joe, y subimos al auto.

.

.

**Miley POV:**

Donde estoy?

Que me esta pasando?

Por que no puedo moverme?

Papa?

Mama?

Que me paso?

Me duele…me duele mucho!!

Ayúdenme, me duele!!

Papa…papa!! Mama…mama!! Me duele!!

Nick!!

.

.

**Nick POV:**

Llevábamos conduciendo como media hora, pues el trafico estaba insoportable!

Me pase la mano por el cabello una vez más y suspire.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso, Nicholas, te voy a golpear-me amenazo Joe-Se que estas preocupado, yo también, pero no importa las veces que te pases la mano por la cabeza, eso no va hacer que el trafico fluya mas rápido.

-Llegamos-nos dijo Demi.

Apenas oí esto corrí al interior del hospital, ignorando a los reporteros que ya estaban allí, quienes tomaban fotos a nuestra entrada.

Vi a su familia en la sala de espera, todos con los rostros preocupados, incluso sus hermanas estaban llorando.

-Como esta ella?-pregunte, jadeando.

-Que hacen ustedes aquí?-espeto su hermana- No deben estar aquí.

-Como esta ella?-repetí mi pregunta, rezando por que ahora si me contestara.

-La prensa los va a comer vivos si se enterar-dijo sarcástica- Vallase.

-Como demonios esta ella?!-casi grite.

-No lo sabemos-dijo Taylor, quien estaba sentada con Noah en las piernas.-Los médicos no nos han dicho nada.

Me deje caer en una silla mientras mis hermanos se acercaban a los padres de Miley para mostrar su apoyo.

Sentí como alguien se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba. Unos pequeños bracitos estaban reconfortándome.

-Ella va a estar bien-me dijo Noah-Verdad que va a estar bien?

Levante la mirada y la vi, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. Solo pude abrazarla, tratar de que su pequeño corazón no se rompiera.

-No te preocupes, nena-le susurre y bese sus cabellos-Ella va a estar bien…tu la conoces.

Escuche un pequeño sollozo y como unas gotas mojaban mi camisa.

-Noah, cariño-le susurro Taylor-Vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo, si?-ella negó, aun contra mi camisa-Debes tener hambre. Comemos algo y regresamos.-Ella volvió a negar.

-Ve, Noah-le susurre, pero ella se apretó mas a mi cuello-Por que no quieres ir, nena?-le pregunte, mientras Joe se sentaba a mi lado (tratando de no ver a Taylor)

-Cuando mi abuelo fue al hospital, yo fui a la cafetería y cuando regrese el ya estaba muerto-susurro y mi corazón se contrajo.

-Crees que si vas a tu hermana le va a pasar lo mismo?-la sola idea de que Miley pudiera morir me llenaba el cuerpo de miedo. Ella asintió y sollozo otra vez- Eso no pasara. Yo me quedare aquí y te avisare si algo pasa, de acuerdo?

-Me lo prometes?

-Te lo juro.

-Vamos-le extendió la mano a Taylor, y ella me sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Yo voy con ustedes-susurro Joe. Noah le extendió la otra mano y así se fueron los tres. Por un momento parecieron una pequeña familia…esperen! Joe y Taylor juntos otra vez? Imposible! El la había lastimado demasiado.

En ese momento un hombre con bata blanca salió y se acerco a los papas de Miley, pero todos los demás también nos paramos para oír.

-La señorita Cyrus tiene un problema de apendicitis.-dijo- Hay que operar, pero el problema es que esta muy débil. No sabemos desde hace cuanto su cuerpo ha mostrado síntomas y ella los había ignorado. Tiene las defensas demasiado bajas y al operar en esas condiciones corremos el riesgo de que no lo soporte y la perdamos. Pero si no operamos su apéndice puede inflamarse más y reventar. Necesitamos que firme el consentimiento.-les entregaron un papel y su papa lo firmo, casi sin ver, mientras su mama lloraba.-Alguien puede pasar a verla. Tengo entendido de que a ella no le gustan los hospitales. Que entre alguien que le de confianza.

Y diciendo esto se retiro.

-Nick-me llamo su papa-Quieres entrar tu? Se que a ella le haría muy bien.

Asentí y deje que una enfermera me guiara a su habitación.

Allí estaba ella, recostada en la cama, con un respirador. Su frente tenia finas perlas de sudor, y algunos mechones de cabello mojado se le pegaban a ella.

-Nena…-susurre, acercándome a ella y tomando su mano-Miley, aquí estoy…se que puedes oírme. Aquí estoy…-bese su frente- Te vas a poner bien, de acuerdo? Te van a operar y vas a estar bien…y cuando despiertes tu y yo vamos a hablar…te tengo que decir tantas cosas, pedirte perdón por tanto. Pero necesito que luches. Se que estas cansada…pero te necesito. No concibo mi vida sin ti. Esos meses que no has estado conmigo te he extrañado tanto. No solo perdí a mi novia, si no también a mi mejor amiga…y te necesito de regreso…Te amo…te amo demasiado…Escúchame, por favor-bese su mano y sentí como la apretaba suavemente-Miley? Me estas oyendo? Me estas oyendo, verdad? Lucha, de acuerdo? Te estaré esperando cuando despiertes.

Una enfermera me indico que ya era momento de que saliera, para que se la llevaran al quirófano.

Salí, sintiendo las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos, pero no podía llorar…tenia que tener fe en que ella estaría bien…en que nada malo iba a pasar.

Alcé la mirada y abrí mis brazos para que Noah, quien ya había regresado de cenar, se refugiara en ellos.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que la cirugía había empezado…y aun no sabíamos nada de Miley.

Noah se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, y cada vez que alguien trataba de moverla ella despertaba y se aferraba a mi; Taylor estaba prácticamente igual de dormida que Noah, con la cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de Joe, mientras el la abrazaba por los hombros, también adormilado.

Kevin había llamado a mis padres y ahora estaba hablando con Demi y los hermanos de Miley.

-Enserio, Nick-me dijo otra vez Trace-Puedo llevarme a Noah a casa. Ya debes de estar cansado de cargarla.

-No te preocupes-le asegure.

Noah se removió entre mis brazos, murmurando el nombre de su hermana ausente. Sonreí un poco y le aparte un mechón de cabello de la cara. Se parecía tanto a mi Miley. En ese momento recordé todas las noches que pase en mí cierto, soñando con casarme y formar una familia con mi novia. Las veces que soñé con ponerle un anillo en el dedo, verla caminar hasta el altar, seguir trabajando juntos, apoyándonos uno al otro, que un día llegara a casa y ella me recibiera con la noticia de que seriamos padres, el tener a nuestro pequeño bebe en los brazos, un bebe con sus ojos…todos esos sueños que se habían esfumado por mi falta de valor.

.

.

Algunas horas después, ya casi al amanecer, me encontraba en la habitación de Miley. Ella seguía durmiendo, pues la operación se había completado un poco.

Me encontraba con la cabeza recostada sobre el colchón, con la fina mano de la hermosa chica entre las mías. Su madre estaba durmiendo en un safa a nuestro lado, y su padre ya se había ido a casa para dejar a Noah y a sus hermanos. Mis hermanos se habían ido a casa, llevándose a Demi y a Taylor con ellos.

Mi celular no había dejado de sonar en toda la noche, ya fuera mi madre o Selena, hasta el momento llevaba 15 llamadas perdidas, me había negado a contestar. Sabia que si le contestaba a mi madre ella se preocuparía mas y me pediría volver a casa…y si le contestaba a Selena, bueno…ella era una historia aparte. No es que ya no fuéramos amigos, pero siempre que hablábamos ella insinuaba algo sobre nuestra pasada relación, cosas como que a nadie había querido como me quería a mi y que extraña nuestros momentos juntos…Ella es una gran chica, no lo voy a negar, pero el salir con ella solo me sirvió para darme cuenta de cuanto necesito a mi Miley.

Y se que mis hermanos también la extrañan, lo puedo ver cada vez que hablamos sobre los años pasados, cuando sale algún reportaje de ella en la tv, o incluso cuando la vemos durante los conciertos que hemos estando dando juntos.

Solté un suspiro, mientras me estiraba un poco…no había logrado dormir nada en toda la noche, pues quería estar despierto para cuando ella despertara. Me dolía todo el cuerpo por la mala posición en que había estado y además me pesaban los parpados.

-Tubo que pasar esto para darme cuenta de todo lo que te amo…-susurre, besando su frente-Espero algún día puedas perdonarme.

Me levante y camine hasta la ventana; entreabrí las cortinas para ver el mar de periodistas que estaban instalados en la salida del hospital. Era increíble que aun con todo el dolor de la familia Cyrus, ellos estuvieran allí esperando para conseguir una nota. Mire mi reloj y suspire…7 de la mañana. En este momento seguramente las noticias ya empezarían a ser transmitidas.

Mi celular vibro en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Si mucho animo lo conteste, viendo el nombre de Kevin en la pantalla.

-Hola-suspire.

-Hay televisión en la habitación?-Me pregunto rápidamente, sin siquiera saludar.

-Si…por que?

-Enciéndela en el canal 23-camine hasta la tv e hice lo que el me pidió.

Era un programa de espectáculos. Los conductores estaban diciendo lo que paso con Miley la noche pasada, durante el concierto.

-Y parece ser que gracias a este incidente de la súper estrella, es posible que se de un reencuentro entre ella y los Jonas Brothers, mas específicamente con Nick…-en la pantalla comenzó a pasar el video de cuando mis hermanos y yo llegamos al hospital corriendo- Por las imágenes podemos ver que el joven Jonas estaba realmente preocupado por su ex novia…Que pensara de esto su otra ex novia, Selena Gomes? Además, recordemos que los Jonas y Miley no habían tenido una muy buena relación durante estos dos últimos años…Sea como sea, esperamos que Miley se recupere pronto.

Apague el televisor y suspire.

-Y ahora que?-pregunte, apretando la quijada.

-Como que ahora que? Tenemos a la prensa enzima nuestro!-me gruño-Debes de venir a casa y hablaremos sobre lo que haremos.

-No lo hare. No hasta que ella despierte.

-Nick, se razonable…la prensa nos tiene en la mira ahora…además, todos saben lo que ha pasado entre Miles y nosotros.

-Es que no lo entiendes? No he estado aquí para ella en casi dos años…no me voy a ir ahora.-La línea se quedo en silencio por varios minutos…

-Vaya…-suspiro-En verdad la amas.

-Que?-pregunte, sorprendido.

-Todo este tiempo pensé que estabas allí solo por remordimiento, por todo lo que paso…pero ya veo que en verdad la amas.

-Por eso te estabas comportando así?

-Si…solo quería evitar que mi hermanita sufriera mas-sonreí ante el apelativo que le había puesto a mi niña-Mira, te quiero…eres mi hermano…pero ella…ella es mi hermanita, entiendes?

-Lo entiendo-reí y oí como el teléfono cambiaba de manos.

-Escúchame bien Nicholas Jerry Jonas-me dijo Joe- si te atreves a volver a hacer sufrir a mi pequeña hermanita te matare sin ningún remordimiento, OK?

-Los veré después-reí y colgué, volviendo a guardar mi celular.

Recargue mi peso en la pared, cerré los ojos y pase una mano por mi rizado cabello. Los minutos se me hacían eternos en estas circunstancias.

-Nick?-susurro una dulce y tierna voz adormilada.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y vi la mas maravillosa de las visiones…los hermosos ojos azules de la niña mas hermosa del mundo me miraban fijamente, con una mezcla de confusión y extrañeza en ellos.

-Hola-susurre, sin saber si acercarme o no a ella.

-Mmm…Hola?-el saludo sonó mas como a pregunta.-Que haces aquí?-volteo a ver alrededor-Mas bien, que hago yo aquí?

-Te desmayaste en el concierto-le dije, al parecer ella no recordaba-Te tuvieron que operar.

-Me que?!-su voz se lleno de miedo al igual que su rostro…maldición, a ella no le gustaban los hospitales- Oh Dios mío…

-Shh…-susurre, acercándome rápidamente y tomándole una de las manos- Tranquila, ya estas bien…nada te va a pasar.

-Donde esta mi mama?-jadeo, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Esta aquí, durmiendo-le señale el sofá y ella, al ver a su madre se tranquilizo un poco.

-Que haces aquí?-me pregunto, fijando sus hermosos ojos azules en mi-Por que estas aquí?

-Estoy aquí por ti…-le susurre-para estar contigo.

-No creo que le guste oír eso a Selena-me dijo, desviando la mirada.

-No me importa lo que ella piense-le asegure.

Le acaricie el rostro delicadamente; su suave piel tembló bajo mi tacto y ella cerro los ojos más fuertemente. Extrañaba este tipo de contacto con ella…extrañaba su calidez.

-Debes irte-me dijo, casi como una suplica-Debes irte.

-No lo hare-le asegure-Te necesito.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y clavo su mirar en mi…pero no dijo nada.

-Te necesito-le repetí.

-Mientes-me declaro.

-No lo hago…Te necesito.

-Cállate…

-Cuando te vi tirada en el escenario mi corazón se detuvo-le dije, sin hacer caso de lo que ella me decía- Me sentí morir…y mas al verte pasar en esa camilla.

-Cállate ya!

-Y lo peor…cuando el doctor nos dijo que tal vez podrías morir! Eso, Miley, eso fue lo peor! El saber que te podía perder…

-Tu me perdiste hace mucho-declaro y mi corazón dolió-Vete.

-Que podía perderte-continúe-Que ya nunca vería tus hermosos ojos, esa forma tan especial en que me miras. En que nunca te volvería a abrazar, a sentir tu calor rodeándome…

-Cállate!!

-Me mataba el hecho de imaginarte muerta, pálida…no volver a besar tus labios-las lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos-No podría vivir si tu ya no estas.

-Vete!!-se impulso para levantarse de la cama, pero una expresión de dolor se situó es su rostro y jadeo de dolor.

Todo mi ser reacciono al instante y rápidamente la obligue a recostarse otra vez. Acababa de ser operada y no era bueno que se moviera tanto.

-No te muevas…te lastimaras-dejo caer la cabeza contra la almohada y suspiro-Tu operación fue un tanto complicada. Tienes las defensas muy bajas-le dije, repitiendo las palabras del doctor- y estas por debajo de tu peso normal…no has estado comiendo, Miley.

-No me da hambre-se justifico.

-Por Dios Miley, tienes hipoglucemia! No puedes descuidar tu alimentación!-le recrimine. Suspire y trate de tranquilizarme- También nos dijeron que seguramente tu enfermedad ya había venido presentando síntomas y que tu los ignoraste.

-No es cierto.

-No me mientas-le pedí, sonriendo un poco- Tu apéndice estaba muy inflamado, casi a punto de reventar; eso no pasa en un día Miley.

-Y a ti que mas te da si yo me había estado sintiendo mal o no?-me dijo con la voz fría-Ese es problema mío.

-Te equivocas, también es problema mío…todo lo que te pase es problema mío, es que acaso no lo entiendes?-le tome la cara entre las manos y pegue mi frente a ella.-Se que he cometido errores, y se que te he lastimado…pero créeme cuando te digo que te amo.-deje que las lagrimas escaparan de mis ojos, en estos momentos no me importaba verme débil frente a ella- No se si puedas darme lo que te estoy pidiendo…se que tal vez ya es muy tarde y que tal vez ya tienes a alguien mas en tu corazón…pero esto es lo que mas deseo.

-Y que es lo que deseas?-me pregunto, sintiendo su respiración tan cerca de mi rostro.

-Una nueva oportunidad.

.

.

.

**7 años después:**

El jardín de la casa Jonas rebosaba de alegría.

Varios niños corrían por allí, en dirección a los juegos…los adultos trataban de conversar, mientras la comida estaba lista.

Como cada fin de mes ellos se reunían para pasar tiempo juntos. A pesar del paso de los años aun seguía siendo difícil el no verse todos los días.

-No corras, Lía!-grito Joe, ya de 27 años, trataba de controlar los impulsos juguetones de su pequeña hija de 4 años.

Kevin rio al ver a su hermano así. Danielle, su esposa, estaba con su madre, viendo jugar a Adam, su hijo de 6 años, y a Jessy, de 5.

-Esa niña tiene mas energía que todos nosotros juntos-se quejo, dejándose caer en la silla.

-Tu eras igual de pequeño-se burlo su hermano mayor. -Además, no niegues que adoras la energía de tu hija…se te ve en los ojos.

-No solo adoro su energía, la adoro completamente-rio-Se parece tanto a su madre-vio como la pequeña saltaba de uno de los columpios- Pero tu de que hablas si Adam es igual de travieso que ella.

-Ya ni me digas…un día de estos va a terminar con mas de un hueso roto.

-Me compadezco de ustedes, queridos hermanos-dijo El menor de los Jonas, Nick, quien ya contaba con 24 años.- Sus hijos van a terminar matándolos.

-Y habla el hombre que será padre en menos de 3 meses-dijeron los dos a coro.

Si. Los Jonas Brothers habían sentado cabeza al fin. Es cierto que tuvieron una gran carrera como cantantes, pero la banda ya había quedado en el pasado; ahora cada uno trabajaba por su cuenta, Joe como un gran actor, Kevin era uno de los mayores empresarios de la época y Nick uno de los mayores productores musicales existentes.

No se quejaban de la vida que tuvieron en su adolescencia y mucho menos de la que tenían ahora. Eran felices…Sus vidas eran perfectas. Sus hijos y sus respectivas esposas eran lo que ellos más amaban…

-Lía, ten cuidado!!-

…aun cuando les sacaran canas verdes.

-Joe, déjala jugar-le dijo una joven mujer, acercándose a el.-Solo se esta divirtiendo.

-Solo tiene 4 años…no mide el peligro-le dijo, besándola suavemente en los labios.

-Si así estas con Lía, no quiero ni imaginarme como serás con Samantha cuando comience a caminar-se rio.

-Esta pequeña será mas tranquila-aseguro, tomando a la pequeña bebe de solo 5 meses de vida, de los brazos de su madre. La beso en la frente y la volvió a depositar sobre estos. Un pequeño golpe se oyó y Joe volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con su pequeña hija en el suelo, después de haber caído mal de columpio.-Lia Jonas Swift!

Corrió hasta ella y la cargo mientras la pequeña se refugiaba entre sus brazos.

-Enserio, Taylor, como lo soportas?-le pregunto Nick-Es un sobre protector de lo peor.

-Así estarás tu cuando tu hija nazca –rio.- Además hay que entenderlo, sus dos hijas son niñas…y unas niñas muy traviesas, debo agregar.

En ese momento Nick sintió como unos suaves brazos lo envolvían fuertemente; sonrió, reconociendo a la perfección de quien se trataba.

-Te extrañe-susurro el joven de cabello rizado.

-Solo me fui por unos minutos.-rio ella.

Nick le dio la vuelta y la beso suavemente en los labios mientras que depositaba sus manos sobre el pequeño vientre de su esposa. El bebe pateo, haciendo reír a los padres.

-Estamos revoltosos, eh?-le beso al mejilla y la abrazo.

-Miley, Nick! A comer!!-les grito la madre de los Jonas y ellos solo rieron.

-Vamos, amor…antes de que mi mama nos mate-rio.

SI…tenía una vida perfecta. Era un gran compositor, tenía una gran carrera, unos hermanos increíbles, unos padres amorosos, unos sobrinos asombrosos…pero lo más importante, tenia a Miley, el amor de su vida, y dentro de unos meses se convertirían en padres.

Que mas podía pedirle a la vida?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uff…el One-shot mas largo que he escrito en mi vida…y es un Niley!!!**

**Bueno, esta es otra de mis locuras, que espero que les guste. XD**

***El problema de apendicitis fue algo que me paso a mi en la escuela…lastima que lo mío no termino como con Miley y Nick.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola.

Antes que nada, gracia por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.

Se que, tal vez, estaban esperando un nuevo capitulo y les pido perdón por eso. En lo personal odio tener que escribir Notas de autor para expresarme, utilizando el espacio que debería de ser para los capitulo, pero no veo otra forma de poder comunicarme con ustedes de forma masiva.

Ayer recibí un comentario en una de mis historias llamada "Miedo de perderte". Es un fanfic de Hanna Montanna, estilo Niley. El comentario fue enviado por Gummy Bear. Murderer. chibiichigo y decía lo siguiente:

"_Estimada gloria-cullen-potter: ¡Felicidades! tu trabajo se ha considerado apto para una nominación en Fraw. Para saber el motivo por el que Fraw te tiene entre sus páginas visita el siguiente enlace: h t t p : / / f r i c ti o n a w a r d s . fo r o s . w s / t8 9 / m i e d o - d e - p e r d er t e - p o r - g l o r i a - c u ll e n - p o t t er / (une los espacios para acceder) _

_De verdad que aquí no hay pies ni cabeza. Está narrado con varios POV's y no tiene realmente mucha cohesión entre lo que ocurre. De pronto medio hace el intento de narrar, pero se va de madres eso por la cantidad de diálogos que existen._

_Tantos POV's lían bastante. Supongo que si quería que saliera tanta gente lo podría haber hehco de otra manera, ¿no? ___

_Y bueno, una vez más los signos bilaterales no existen. Pobres, ya casi me dan pena.__"_

Debo informar que tiendo a ser una persona muy impulsiva y al leer este comentario estalle y me decidi a contestar el comentario, por que realmente no me interesa tener que soportar a gente de esta índole. Lo que conteste fue lo siguiente:

Gummy Bear. Murderer. chibiichigo:

**Mira, no se de que va toda esta campaña que se a creado contra mi recientemente.**

**No te conozco y nunca había leído tus historias ni me había pasado por tu perfil...pero "lamento mucho" que mi forma de escribir te disguste...**

**Escribí "Miedo de perderte" como diversión personal (como todo lo que hago). Es un Hanna Montanna fanfic y lo escribí para una amiga muy querida que es fan de esa serie.**

**Debo admitir que tu comentario me desconcertó, pero realmente no me importa en lo absoluto.**

**Estoy feliz con el resultado que conseguí en mi fic y no solo en ese, si no en todos los que he escrito ya sean de Hanna Montanna, de Harry Potter o de Twilight. ME gusta escribir, lo hago para pasar el rato y no me importa si te gusta lo que hago o no. Tomo lo bueno de quien me lo manda y lo malo lo elimino de mi. No te gusta lo que escribo? BIEN. No es de mi interés. He recibido comentarios muy buenos no solo en ff. net si no en todas las paginas donde publico. **

**Preferiría que si vas a comentar cosas de esta índole o a "nominarme" para eso mejor te quedaras callado...pero ya conozco a personas como tu y he de admitir que son de las que les gusta pisotear a los escritores principiantes.**

**No se como llegaste a mi fanfic y no me interesa saberlo. Solo te pido que me dejes tranquila, si la forma en que escribo no te gusta pues NO LO LEAS!**

**ah, y "Gracias" por tu "Lindo" comentario:** "_Opinión: _

_De verdad que aquí no hay pies ni cabeza. Está narrado con varios POV's y no tiene realmente mucha cohesión entre lo que ocurre. De pronto medio hace el intento de narrar, pero se va de madres eso por la cantidad de diálogos que existen."(Cita textual)_

**Repito lo dicho. **

**Por gente como tu, muchos escritores principiantes dejan de escribir solo por lo que una persona piense; pero descuida, que a mi lo que digas tu y los de el foro donde pusiste mi historia no me interesa.**

**Y si hubieras leído mi perfil te darías cuenta que no permito que nadie publique mis historias en otros sitios ni que las nominen a nada. Asi que te pido, de la manera mas atenta, que quites mi escrito de tu foro.**

**Recientemente se ha comenzado una campaña contra mi como escritora, y hasta como persona alegando insultos que no me interesa recordar.

Como lo puse en la respuesta, si no les gusta lo que escribo, NO LO LEAN, pero les pido que no me insulten ni pongan comentarios de esa calidad por que créanme que duele.

Lamento haber tomado estas medidas pero si esta campaña contra mi sigue me vere en la necesidad de retirar mis historias. No tengo necesidad de que me estén insultando por mi forma de escribir o por los temas de lo que escribo.

Antes de cada historia yo explico de que va a tratar, si no les gusta no deben de leerlo.

Y aprovecho este espacio para responderle a **Daxinirta, **quien me dejo un comentario en mi historia "Obligados". Si. J.K.R. decido dejar a Harry con Ginny, decisión que a mucho pudo disgustarnos pero que tuvimos que aceptar. Pero eso no implica que no podamos soñar con como habría sido si Harry y Hermione estuvieran juntos. Mi historia solo es una forma de jugar con los personajes. Te molesta, lo lamento, pero asi soy yo. Soy Harmony 100% y lo seguire siendo toda la vida.

Jamas fue mi intención compararme ni con J.K.R. ni con Stephanie Meyer ni con ningún otro de los autores de donde he escrito, yo solo estaba jugando.

Sin mas que agregar por el momento.

Muchas gracias y espero que pueda volver a escribir sin ser ofendida nuevamente.

Gloria-Cullen-Potter.


End file.
